


Jerza

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza Scarlet had forgotten about her horrible childhood.But one day(just a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall), Erza talks to the Mysterious Mystogan and memories suddenly return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaaviya Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaaviya+Fish).



> DISCLAIMER:I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.
> 
> This is very OOC. Sorry for the Mysstogan thing. When I wrote this, I didn't quite understand what was going on between Mystogan/Jellal.Sry.

Erza Scarlet stared in shock at her cake. Her strawberry cake...on the floor. Her eyebrows twitched and her mouth hung in horrified silence.  
"My strawberry cheesecake..."  
She then cried out, as if in pain when Elfman accidentally stomped on her cheesecake violently with his wooden sandal.  
"How. Dare. You", Erza seethed. She had recently sworn not to join in Natsu, Gray and Elfman's brawl, but now she was furious.  
"My strawberry cheesecake! I will avenge you!" She yelled and lunged at Elfman, requipping in mid-air.  
"Erza? Ahhhh!" Elfman yelped in a gruff voice and blocked her blow using his right arm that was now in the shape of a gorrila's, thanks to his takeover magic.  
A scream of anger burst out of Erza and she glared daggers at Elfman.Literally. 10 swords emerged from thin air around her annd charged straight towards Elfman.  
The guild hall was in chaos as usual, so no one even looked up from their activities as Elfman tore through the side of the guild hall and ran outside in an attempt to get away from the infuriated Erza and her 10 crazy swords.


	2. Take It Like A Man

"Ahhhh!!! What did I do?!" Elfman yelled as he charged through the hole he made in the side of the Guild Hall.  
"You stepped on my cheesecake. Now take the penalty." Erza growled.   
"Why couldn't you take it like a man?!" Elfman yelled. Whoops BIG mistake.  
"Excuse me?" Erza asked, as calm as can be.  
"Uh...why couldn't you take it like a man?" He repeated wearily.  
"So I thought." Erza nodded. With that, the aura of the patch of land just outside the guild hall got 20x darker. Erza gracefully stepped towards Elfman, her eyes sending him a death glare. Just as she reached him, Natsu came out of nowhere and slammed into Erza, sending the two of them flying down a hill to their left.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment, fellow Fairy Tail guilderz!


End file.
